dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Hellara, the Mistress of Witchcraft
Hellara, the Mistress of Witchcraft is an Arcane Tempest from Pemnost. Originally, an apprentice with immense magical potential, she abandoned her academy, seeking to learn the aspects of magic on her own. Revelation Hellara was originally an entry for the Witch Challenge for the DSFF 2012 Halloween Contest, but his entry ended up getting 3rd place, so instead of simply scrapping any/all ideas, Matvakama decided to make a hero with the entry, as it already resembled a hero. Weapons Hellara's weapon is her Magic Rod, which she uses to channel her Abilities. Base Stats Lore Ever since her youth, the Pemnosti named "Arcahna" was said to have unimaginable potential. That she was special. Her parents saw the raw arcane power flowing through her veins and they knew, that she'd go far in her life. The little Arcahna, at age of six, was sent to the Pemnosti sorcery academy, led by the most prevailing sorcerers on the planet. The little girl's plans and expectations however, were shattered. She wanted to gain whatever knowledge about magic and arcane from her masters. She seeked to control her powers, she intended to use them wisely. But Arcahna found her teachers resenting her, fearful of her powers. Over the years, Arcahna has read every book of magic in the academy's library, even those that were forbidden. In one of those forbidden books, she found a prophecy about a dark force leaning over Pemnost, devouring the planet. Since then, she began secretly studying in solitude, training techniques made to repel dark forces and explored the recesses of combat magic on her own, using only books as guidance. Eventually, Arcahna's progress was discovered by her masters. Knowing that they feared her, she realized, that she would learn nothing from them. Rechristening herself "Hellara", after a sorceress of great power so similar to her, she left the academy, wandering deep into Pemnost's ghastly forests. Crogenitor Revo found her in a camp she set up in one of Pemnost's runic forests. Frightened by the large being, she instantly went to attack the Crognenitor, almost killing Revo in the process. Though she thought the Crogenitor to be dead, Revo instead disappeared, teleporting himself to his fortress. Terrified, she began research on protective runes she found in the forest. With the help of these runes, she forged an armor for herself, which protected her from harm, replacing her useless wizard dress and then crafted a staff to channel her incredible arcane powers. When Hellara emerged from the forest, she was a changed woman. From a gifted daughter to a skilled sorceress. She eventually found the Darkspore and identified the mutant army as the dark force she feared for many years. When she stood in defense of her home, she was beaten in combat and barely escaped with her life. Hellara decided to stay back, but when she'll be ready, she'd be back. She would come to fulfill the destiny that beckoned her. Appearance Hellara is humanoid in shape and posture with a purple-and-gold hue. She wears a wizard dress with some armor and a wizard hat. She is armed with an arcane staff. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Hellara Alpha. Basic Attack: Energy Bolt Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Fires a bolt of arcane energy, dealing '''7-12' energy damage and has a 20% chance to shock the target for 3''' seconds.'' Unique Ability: Power Boost Range: Self Cooldown: 13 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 ''Hellara temporarily enhances her powers, dealing '''25% more damage from all her attacks for 8''' seconds.'' Squad Ability: Arcane Mirage Range: Self Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 18 ''Channels for '''4 seconds. During channel, 10 arcane bombs will fall down randomly on enemies within a 7m area. On impact, the arcane bombs explode, dealing 10-21 energy damage in a 3m radius, shocking all enemies hit for 6''' seconds.'' Modifiers *'''Hellara's Arcane Mirage: Instant Cast instead of Channeled. (Pendragon's Affix) *'Hellara's Arcane Mirage: Deals more damage, at cost of increased Channeling time. (Witcher's Affix)' Passive Ability: Protective Runes Hellara's armor is crafted of runes meant to protect the user. Hellara recieves damage reduced by '''20%'.'' 'Overdrive' Damage reduction is now '''80%'.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Ethereal Plating Range: Self Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Creates an armor from arcane energy for '''7' seconds, which deflects all incoming projectiles.'' Beta - Power Slap Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 6 A large hand of arcane energy forms near the target and hits is from behind, dealing '''5-18' physical damage.'' Gamma - Crippling Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 The user attacks the targeted enemy, dealing '''9-24' physical damage and slowing the target by 25%.'' Delta - Will-o-Wisp Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 Creates an area of glittering lights, which last' 7''' seconds, dazzling all enemies entering it.'' Gallery Hellara Alpha.png Hellara Beta.png Hellara Gamma.png Hellara Delta.png Trivia *Hellara is the first (and probably last) Arcane Hero created by Matvakama. *Hellara, by far, is the only Genetic Hero to rename him/herself. *She's the only Arcane Hero, that was not mutated by Revo, and the only hero of all to fell a Crogenitor in combat. *Hellara's Spore Model uses Andromeda's head and Lumin's Electro Trident. *She also has various parts from the Spore Outfit Editor and the Icy Band from Spore GA. *Hellara's lore is based on that of the Female Wizard from Diablo III. *Vocalization: feminine-sounding, high-pitched roars. Category:Darkspore Category:Arcane Category:Tempests Category:Pemnost Category:Heroes